Danny Phantom and the wrong side of the law
by Barrett
Summary: Danny has crossed the line, now he must pay the price, but will he change for the better?
1. Chapter 1 To tell the truth

Phantom 1

Danny Phantom

And the

Wrong side of the law

By: David Carter

**CH.1: To tell the truth**

Danny Fenton had never expected that in his 14 years of living he'd find himself sitting in the back of a police car. Sure he had made a few mistakes, but never one that could send him to jail. As he sat there handcuffed in the back of the police vehicle he couldn't bring himself to look out the window at his friends…nor the face of Dash, his High School bully_. I'm half ghost, he thought with relief, I'll just slip out of these cuffs…but then they'd think I'd escape…great thinking Fenton. _If this got on his record…how would he be able to walk through Casper High School's hallway without injuring his already ruined reputation? _I'm 14, which if it still counts means I am a minor, and besides it wasn't that horrible of a crime in the first place…_

Danny was sitting at the Fenton family table enjoying his usual bowl of cereal when his older sister Jazz came in. She had long red hair trailing down her back and today wore a casual black shirt and blue jeans. She was the only one in his ghost obsessed family that knew that he was the ghost boy/ hero Danny Phantom. Jazz gave him her usual smile, the one that said I know your secret, before pouring herself a nutritious bowl of cereal. "So do you have any thing special planned tonight Danny?" Jazz spooned her cereal into her mouth and chewed on her nutritious meal waiting for an answer.

"As a matter of fact me and Tucker were going to a baseball game," he replied after slurping up the remains of his breakfast. Danny Fenton had black hair that did a swoop up; he wore a white shirt and blue jeans (his usual dressing through his school years). His dad Jack was a scientist who was obsessed over ghosts and a while back built a ghost portal with his mom Maddie. It failed and they gave up, then he went in and zap, that was when he realized he was the exact spitting image of a ghost. Danny picked up his backpack and as he dashed out the door he saw a blue wisp escape his mouth. Looking around he found a tree nearby and dashed behind it. "I'm going ghost," he said and a white circle appeared at his midsection and going up and down clothing him in black and his hair turned jet white and his blue eyes turned bright green.

"Ah so the ghost boy is going to school, well it's time you were late anyway," Skulker said zooming towards Danny with his two rockets screaming. Danny jumped into the air and his feet vanished along with his legs to create a ghost tail. The two collided in midair and Skulker won sending Danny spinning to the ground. Skulker was Danny's biggest nuance (probably because he was more persistent on the catch then the other ghosts were). "Your school confuses me, why go get an education when you can rule the world and have a job that never gets dull or-."

"Enough talk Skulker, its bad enough you talk nonsense, it is even worse when you know that if you had an education you could talk down Plasmius himself." Danny got up and with his arm extended out he focused his aim on the fast descending figure of Skulker and then a bright green beam of ectoplasmic energy escaped his palm. The beam hit Skulker dead on and sent the machine to a crash landing in a tree. Danny turned back into his human self just as Tucker Foley and Sam Manson (his two best friends) rounded the corner looking relieved to see their half ghost friend. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Danny, is that Skulker?" Tucker asked pointing at the figure struggling to free itself from the Fenton tree. Danny gave a nod and led the way to school. Tucker was his best friend and his interests consisted of games…but mostly state of the art hand held computers. Tucker wore a yellow shirt and suspenders that went to his shorts. Sam Manson was Danny and Tucker's best friend who was a Goth and against meat products. Sam wore a short black shirt with miniature skulls over it and a black skirt with blue lines. "Danny aren't you thrilled about the baseball game today?"

"Yeah and I hear this year the Amity park team will go to the championships," he said while walking across Casper High's wet grass. The team they had really had the longest losing streak in history, but both boys (along with a desperate town) never gave up hope of a championship. Danny opened his eyes and realized too late that he had crossed into the popular part of the grass. Dash got up from the bench and walked towards him with a smug look on his face.

"Well look who wondered into the wrong part of the School, it's the Fenton geek squad in for their usual treatment. Guys let's give them their treatment now." Danny was lifted off his feet and was hung from the tree branch by his backpack. The bell rang and Dash and his pals left him up in the tree. Sam and Tucker shrugged their shoulders and pulled their friend down (both knew a tardy was coming their way, but to leave their friend up there to be humiliated was just wrong).

"Boy I'm glad it wasn't the locker," Tucker said as he walked into Casper High's empty halls. Danny wasn't listening as he carried his broken backpack in. the strap had snapped, which meant he had to endure a whole school day of carrying his own backpack. Mr. Lancer (their forgiving teacher) gave them tardies and across the room Dash snickered to the annoyance of Danny. "Hey man just cool it, Dash is a jerk, it's not like he'll change anytime-."

"Mr. Foley care to tell the class how the Dinosaurs met their doom?" Tucker looked up from his little computer and gave Mr. Lancer a weak grin. Mr. Lancer rolled his eyes at the student who could get an A in comp applications, but when it came to his class a simple C.

"Well…a meteorite of some magnitude crushed the Dinosaurs, even burying some of them overtime becoming fossils. Then a long time later archeologists are bored and decide to dig up the past, is that my answer Mr. Lancer?" The class was stunned, Mr. Lancer a bit proud and annoyed at the same time, and Danny and Sam happy.

"Mr. Foley…nice job…I couldn't have said it better myself," Mr. Lancer said. Dash from where he sat glared at Tucker and Paullina herself gave him an icy glare. Tucker for once didn't care as he realized he had read the material about extinction and answered Mr. Lancer's very random question without stammering. The bell rang and as Tucker made his exit from English class he felt the iron grip of Dash on his shoulder blade and knew his doomed fate. As he sat in the locker he contemplated whether he should've remained stumped or taken the risk even though Dash was in English. Tucker sighed and decided to wait for his friends.

"Hey Tucker, where are you?" Danny stood in the hallway with Sam and both looked worried when their friend hadn't replied. Then a tiny knock came from a nearby locker, upon further inspection they saw the outline of Tucker's backpack. Sam managed to open the locker after 3 tries of the lock and once Tucker folded out they went to their following classes. Danny had science and found himself bored out of his mind when his teacher talked about plants and chromosomes. After many more hours of boring material he made it to lunch where he, Sam, and Tucker traded stories as they usually did. "Boy I'm so glad the day is almost over," Danny said to his friends who both gave him the same look.

"Yeah and that baseball game will help me work off this algebra pain in my head," Tucker commented about their schedule. Danny was about to kick back when the familiar blue wisp escaped his breath. Tucker spotted Skulker first and dove under the table to avoid his head being blown off. Danny ran to the nearest and most secluded place in the school (the bathroom) and transformed into his alter ego Danny Phantom. Skulker fired off two missiles at two teenagers and Danny blew them away by firing two ectoplasmic blasts at them detonating them half way. "Way to go-."

"I'm not finished yet human," Skulker roared at Tucker, "perhaps you'll sing a different note if I do this!" Skulker was now glowing a grayish green and when he spread his arms out two gold beams soared out enveloping the young hero in a well conceived trap. "This is a gift from Plasmius himself; apparently I take your screaming as appreciation. The beam has a lasting effect for 24 hours, and there is no cure…that's the good news. The bad is that it can't kill you. What does it do you ask, well try going ghost anytime a person screams and you'll see."

"I should've known Plasmius was behind this," Danny said through shut teeth. "So are you going to reveal my identity to these humans and hope I'm postured around town as a menace?" Danny for once realized this plan wasn't about his identity, so what could it be? Before he could even think of an answer he was thrown out the cafeteria window and into the open dumpster outside.

"Danny are you ok?" Sam stood by the trash and out popped a rat which made her scream. After many minutes of waiting Sam was about to leave when Danny's head popped up covered in waste. Sam got Tucker and together they pulled their ghost friend out of his misery. Danny chose this time to transform back into his human self and as he sat against the dumpster he couldn't have been more confused. "Danny, what is Plasmius up to? I mean this isn't like him to leave you clueless-."

"Yeah…but to tell the truth I kind of already figured out his motive," he said scratching the back of his head, "Plasmius has been, for sometime, trying to get rid of my father so he could win my mom. We know each other's secret, so that'd be blackmail on both counts. So we could count my identity crisis out of the ball park. If I try to go ghost when a person needs me, then I'm either stuck as Danny Fenton…or worse a terrible ghost bent on wreaking havoc throughout Amity-."

"Danny isn't that a little heavy?" Danny gave his friend a sunken smile then stared at his shoes. "Look if you're so worried why not pay a visit to Plasmius himself, that way you'll know ahead whether-."

"Hey Tuck, that's not a bad idea," Danny said rising to his feet and heading back inside just as the bell rang. "First thing after dinner I'll go ghost and pay Plasmius a little visit then-."

"Mr. Fenton I believe you're tardy," Mr. Lancer said. Danny and his friends stood in an empty cafeteria and their expressions didn't change as Lancer assigned them detention. "Just be glad I'm going easy on you today, imagine what I'd do if Vlad Masters, the rich billionaire weren't paying us a visit." Danny sulked the rest of the day and Tucker and Sam as his best friends failed to get him out of the dumps. Danny almost fell asleep in7th and after detention in Lancer's he sulked home. His parents both gave each other concerned looks and Jazz herself was starting to believe Danny might be sick. Yet if they only knew his plans…

"This gold light is making me sick, better find Vlad fast or I may go ghost and…then what?" Transforming into his white haired green eyed alter ego he phased out the window and flew over Amity parks to find Vladd and get to the bottom of his new scheme.


	2. Chapter 2 I'm going

Phantom 2

**CH.2: "I'm going…"**

Tucker Foley looked at his watch in growing worry, the game was 10 minutes from starting and he couldn't save his spot forever. Sometimes it was difficult being the best friend of a superhero like Danny Fenton/ Danny Phantom. He was the one labeled geek and put in lockers constantly, while Danny and Sam were only name called. Tucker's hobbies revolved around playing his X-box, or fiddling with his PDA. It was a hopeless cause, for his best friend to attend a game ghost free, even for that matter to deny to his face that he had no feelings for Sam Manson! Tucker always felt like he was in the way of their romance, but even when he wasn't nothing happened. The roar of the crowd brought Tucker to his present crisis and then it got worse as some old geezer was heading towards the spot. _My excuse about Danny can't hold forever, he thought desperately, I've got to find someone I know…but who?_

"Dad you can't leave the game!" Tucker Foley turned his head and saw a girl in a white short shirt and short skirt and had fiery eyes, only one girl in school had that flare and it was Valerie! "We were supposed to-."

"I know Val, but work calls, I'll make it up to you on Saturday ok?" Valerie gave him a nod, but he knew there was no forgiveness because her eyes wouldn't meet his. He gave up on arguing and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Valerie looked down the stand seats and found one unoccupied. As she sat down and pulled out her finger glove she almost didn't notice Tucker Foley. That is until she saw him recognize her. The fire in her eyes before came back.

"Great, the only available seat in the stadium, and its next to computer geek. You weren't saving it for Fenton or Manson were you?" The clang of the bat meeting the ball interrupted Tucker's reply and the two teens were hooked on the image of the diamond field. Amity Park Ghosts had struck a homerun in the 1st half of the game! "Yeah, way to go Ghosts!"

**"**I never knew you liked baseball," Tucker said giving Valerie a skeptical look. _It saddens me to think this, Tucker thought, but I'm glad in some ways Danny was tied up in his ghostly quests. One, if he had come Valerie wouldn't be here. Two, if he were here his chance of hearing Valerie yell out the team's name…probably would be scarce._ "Well…since when?"

"Well I guess since 5, at first I didn't understand it, but then after a few games I…enjoyed it. But don't tell Fenton or Manson, if they knew they'd have a field day. You know Tucker, I never really talked about this so freely before…you know I hear there's a-."

"A game next week out of town, yeah I heard, this one is against the Grizzlies," Tucker said now forgetting about the game entirely. He was 14, his social life was zip at Casper High; in they eyes of the popular, but here he had Valerie. "You know Valerie we've been…ah talking for 5 minutes now, which if you think about it is the longest-."

"Tucker, as much as this has been…time consuming, I just don't see you as…my type. Don't take it the wrong way, I liked sharing my joy of the game with you, but…you're a techno geek. Your life revolves around electronics. You see, if we can't reach one topic we can both agree on-."

"Hey…if I'm a techno geek…then aren't you too?" Valerie gave a wild eyed stare and Tucker stared at her unflinching. "Your father worked around electronics…and like father like daughter you too are the techno geek." The game was over and as everyone climbed up the bleachers the only two left were Valerie and Tucker. "Hey Valerie…say something!"

"You…I…do you want to go to Chubby burger?" Tucker's jaw dropped and Valerie held out her hand. Suppressing the urge to sit there all night he put his hand in hers and followed her out of the stadium. "Tucker you are first to hit me with my association with my father, I guess I am a techno geek. Just remember…do not tell Manson and Fenton about-."

"Hey if the two of them can't tell my face that they have the hots for one another, then why should I tell them we ever met at a blissful game and had a nice friendly burger?" The night was young and Tucker and Valerie had a lot to talk about.

Danny Phantom had flown through the night sky intent on getting to the bottom of Plasmius's hidden agenda; the danger of him going ghost still burned in his head. The mansion was deserted as he phased through the roof and as he flew around he became more desperate. The golden light was over his midsection and his green eyes were darting left and right expecting Plasmius to blast him with an ecto blast. After an endless search he came to the ecto container chamber and there stood Vlad Masters. "Daniel, what a pleasant and unexpected surprise. I was just reading a book, but a visit from you is worth a rest for my weary eyes," he said wearily.

"Spare me the pleasantries Plasmius, what's with this golden light you put on me? Am I supposed to remain human until you acquire world power? Tell me Plasmius or this time you'll lose more then your fancy equipment and ghostly powers!" Danny's palm began to emanate a bright green sickly color and his face was bunched up in heated determination. Vlad took a step back and went into a ready pose. Two white rings formed at his midsection and as they worked their way up his body he became Plasmius. The blast Danny sent was blocked by his shield and his evil grin never left him.

"Well I guess I could never expect Skulker to keep anything to himself, but I don't give away my plans for free young Daniel. Follow me…and do keep up, I mean it's not like your life depends on it or anything," he said before flying through the gate to the ghost zone. Danny found he had no choice and entered the ghostly realm finding Plasmius in a middle of a door filled abyss. "You're probably asking yourself why I'm here when I'm plaqued with a golden light? Legends say the golden light chooses one half ghost every millennium. I chose to open it too early, so instead of me it chose you. Now you're asking yourself about going ghost aren't you?"

"Well…yeah," Danny said crossing his arms. Plasmius shot open a door and inside was a room filled with rotating platforms and on the farthest was a silver wrist watch. "So you want me to race through this obstacle course and retrieve that silver watch to ensure that when I go ghost I don't harm anyone?" Plasmius nodded his head and Danny shrugged his shoulders, what have I got to lose? Taking a few deep breaths he eyed the target ahead and with a jump his legs disappeared to a wisp and with his fists out in front he zoomed ahead. The platforms moved in rotational fashion and Danny slid through by phasing. The next sets were lined up and Danny got his legs back_. Lucky Dash isn't here, Danny thought with a grin._

"Daniel do try to come out in one piece, it'd be a shame if the only one to fight was Skulker," Plasmius said with a toothy smile. Danny shook his head at that and after taking a step back leaped onto the platform with a scream. His muscles were burning after each land and when he landed on the last one his face was on the cool surface of it.

"Now…all I…got to do is…crawl under…that wire…" Danny said under slow timed breaths. Getting up to his knees he began a slow rate crawl under an invisible ghost wire and now faced the watch that he had worked so hard to get. "There Plasmius…now what do I do?"

"Well done Daniel, now don't panic…but if you want be my guest," and as Danny did he faced a huge ghost monster with 10 arms. Huge green drops of saliva rained down on him and since Danny was tired he was almost drowned in the river. He tried his hardest to keep himself in his ghost form and the creature took one giant steps towards him. Danny fired off a weak ecto blast and blew off the two lowest arms. The creature began to lower its head and Danny took to the sky shooting off ecto blasts out the 8 other arms. They fell off and within 2 minutes Danny had the arms severed off and all that was left was the finishing blow. Speeding towards the head he let it have an uppercut that sent it onto its back and with his hand up Danny released another ecto blast into its stomach.

"Ok Plasmius…I have the watch," Danny said while standing over his killed enemy, "and now you will tell me how to activate the watch!" Plasmius thought it over then with his gloved hand made a clockwise motion. Danny did and the watch snapped sending a gold beam up his other arm. His teeth chattered together and he felt himself lower an inch. "Hey this-?"

"Daniel, it appears yet again you fell for my trick, but do not worry," he said eyeing the young teen, "as long as you stay Danny Fenton you won't be injured. You did kill that beast, so I'll release you from this prison." A bright painful purple beam hit him full on and sent him screaming out through the gate. "One more step to getting rid of my deadly enemy, only one more left to get rid of him!"

"Darn it, Plasmius tricked me again, not only that but now I have to remain my normal self to avoid inflicting pain on myself. I might as well give up being Danny Phantom, though I've seen Superman 2 enough to know the consequences. Well I'm not going to listen to you Plasmius, not if my life depended on it!" With that he flew from the mansion and over Amity Park determined more then before. A cry arose and Danny took a nosedive past an apartment building and many wide eyed teenagers. Skulker was chasing a girl of about 10 and as he neared Skulker the silver beam acted. It cut his ghost speed and he fell back a pace. Soon he was on his stomach and the familiar lights appeared revealing his white shirt and blue jeans. "That isn't going to help me," he said miserably. Biting his tongue he tried to rid the pain in his whole body and with knees buckling said, "I'm going-." The gold light kicked in sending him into a brick wall in the alley and sent him down.

"You are a sight for sore eyes whelp, but I have evil ghost duties to fulfill. It would be nice to blast your tiresome form to the ghost abyss, but Plasmius seems to be doing nicely with this gold silver trinket thing. Farewell ghost kid, I hope I never see your ugly face again in my realm." Skulker soared out of the alleyway leaving Danny to lick his wounds. Danny's back ached and his pain never ceased, with no struggle he fell down…content in his dark gloomy surroundings.


	3. Chapter 3 Gold and silver blowout

Phantom 3

**CH.3: Gold and silver blowout**

In the waiting room of the emergency room were Maddie Fenton and Jack Fenton, the ghost hunting parents of Danny; Jazz Fenton, the caring older sister; Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, the two best friends who shared Danny's secrets. Then there was Mr. Lancer Danny's English teacher and Valerie. Vlad Masters had brought Danny in after finding him beaten up in the alley. There were many questions about the gold and silver found on Danny's body, but Vlad dismissed any comment. Maddie was all tears and her blue eyes were moist from the recent tears. The story Vlad told about her son was questionable, I mean how many 14 year olds go out for ice cream at 11:00 p.m. and take a rest in a dark alleyway? She asked herself while growing restless about her son's condition. "Jack we have to see Danny now-."

"I know Maddie, but what do you want me to do? Barge in like a crazed dad concerned about his son's health? I will…if you wish Maddie," he said feeling his concern burn in his heart, or was that another heart burn? He was a ghost hunter, not the best, but still he was responsible when his family was in danger. He and his wife created an ecto container to hold ghosts, but it failed on their first attempt. When he went there to dispose of it…it was fixed. A doctor came and Jack jumped up spilling his coffee all over his orange Fenton suit. "Doctor is he-?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, your son is in critical condition at this moment," the doctor said to the point, "he has sustained huge amounts of damage to the back and his whole system is in such a fragile state, that one push done to him will send him into a comma. For the next 24 hours I will have him in my care, until then I must ask that no one see him." This caused a rush of questions but the doctor didn't budge and left. Jazz Fenton managed to slip by the doctor and as she wondered the halls aimlessly she was followed by Sam, Tucker, and Valerie. Jazz was unbeknownst to them.

"Well Valerie come to see if Danny was ok before you attack him with kisses and loads of poetry?" Valerie took this offensively and slapped the unsuspecting Sam across the cheek. Sam was about to slug her but Tucker stood between the two of them much to Sam's protest. "Tucker get out of the way! I need to clean the floor with her before I-."

"Sam…will you pull back that slug and listen! Valerie and I…were at a baseball game together," he said letting that sink into her confused face, "you see Danny didn't show and I couldn't save his seat…so when Valerie's dad had to go I let her sit by me. Though in reality she sat there without knowing I sat there. We got a burger after and…well you know the rest. So don't go accusing Valerie of liking Danny…when in reality it's your feelings you want to scream to him!" By now the three teens were so caught up in their conflict with each other, that they wouldn't even notice Jazz Fenton around the corner.

"I always knew Sam liked Danny," Jazz said as she peered at the Goth from her hidden place, "wait I have to focus, first check on Danny then shove it in his face about this secret." Jazz snuck further into the patient visiting area and after stumbling into 2 rooms with patients suffering memory loss she finally found her little brother. Danny was in a white medical gown and was lying in the bed with his head propped up. Though she couldn't see the internal injuries, she could still notice his body fighting the battle. "Hey Danny…its me Jazz…can you hear me?"

"Hey Jazz…did mom and dad get lost?" Jazz laughed lightly and smiled at her sick brother's humor. She walked over to the chair beside his bed and sat down. "Plasmius did this Jazz…he led me to believe he was helping…but now that I'm here…it seems wrong."

"Danny the Wisconsin ghost isn't a friendly face you see right away and see trust, haven't you realized that already?" Jazz watched as Danny grinned at that then cringed as she saw him close his eyes tightly. His forehead was drenched with perspiration and his whole body stiffened. She hated to see him suffer, but all she could do was watch, she would've tried ghost hunting, but her aim was awful. Before she left she heard him whisper, "I'm planning to escape…tell them Larry in room 2 helped me…ok?" Jazz looked over her shoulder at Danny and nodded her head. Then as she left she said:

"Danny…think about the ones who care about you, would they want you in here again?" Jazz left leaving Danny sitting in bed with a annoyed expression and as she left she looked at a surprised Tucker, Sam, and Valerie. "Oh hey Valerie…come to check up on beaten up Danny?"

"Uh…Jazz, Valerie is dating Tucker," Sam said and watched the older Fenton kid drop her mouth in similar fashion to her a few minutes ago. _Jazz gave her family the slip to visit Danny, I swear Danny is rubbing off on her more and more, Sam thought wryly._ Jazz closed her mouth and gave Sam a smile, but Sam knew Jazz's smile by now and knew she had found out a secret…could it be…? "Well bye Jazz."

"You too Sam, Tucker, and Valerie," Jazz said with a small wave. Sam waved back then followed Tucker and Valerie into Danny's room. He sat there reading one of the medical magazines and when he saw his friends he grinned widely. Tucker told Danny about the baseball game and Valerie filled him in on when she first fell for Tucker. Danny was bewildered by the sudden change in Valerie and her openness but remained attentive to their story.

"So I guess Casper High has its newest couple to celebrate huh?" The two gave each other hesitant looks and Danny scratched the back of his head wondering if he had been thrown out of the loop. If Paullina and Dash can hook up (as much as it hurts) then surely my best bud Tuck and Valerie can hook up as well. Yet they seemed doubtful about going public with their newfound love…or is that like?

"Danny I'm glad you support us, but currently we were both thinking to let it lay low. Outside of school we'll hook up, that way we won't be judged to the full extreme like the hallways of Casper High," Valerie said still holding Tucker's hand_. I have to tell Tucker about my job, she thought, either that or live a lie for eternity. _She shifted on her feet uneasily and Tucker gave her hand a squeeze. "Well hope you get better Danny," Valerie said edging towards the door, "if you need our help-."

"I'll relay the message to you," Danny said. The two gave Sam a smile before heading in the trail of Jazz. Danny stared at his Goth friend and felt warm though inside he was cold, _being a ghost sure does put me in the freezer a lot, he thought. _She sat beside him and averted her eyes from him, Sam what's wrong? "Hey Sam is this cozy or what? Tucker and Valerie together it-."

"Is totally unexpected and in a million years unforeseeable," she said smiling and Danny laughed. Danny's laughter caused her heart to flutter and to steady herself (and without knowing it) put her hand over Danny's. After both enjoyed a few minutes of the touch they pulled back afraid their flesh was on fire. "Ah Danny…what did Jazz say to you?"

"Oh…well she was just concerned about her younger brother's health, that's all," Danny said hoping she wouldn't catch the lie. He looked into her violet eyes and caught concern and doubt in them. _Sam is my best friend…these feelings I have for her are non romantic, he thought fighting a losing battle._ _Skulker is loose and Plasmius needs to be taught a lesson, I'm sorry Sam….please forgive me…_

**"**Danny…where are you going!" The familiar black and white outfit of Danny Phantom appeared and just as Sam lunged onto the bed he phased through. She punched the bed and cursed herself for her fragile state of mind, _Danny why can't we admit we like each other? I asked for it though, she thought laying on the bed, to have feelings for my best friend…oh well…maybe we'll admit it someday…or when he comes back…_Sam got up and swung her legs over the bed and as she rushed to the door in skirt and boots she saw to her horror Jack and Maddie Fenton coming to check on their son! "Well Danny…if I do this you owe me one," Sam said.

"Last time I checked your son was recovering nicely," the doctor said, "his vital signs were up and he seemed to be looser then before," then as he said that he led them to Danny's bed. The blanket rose with every breath of the occupant and for a minute it worked. Then Maddie Fenton reached for the blanket…but the doctor pushed her hand away. "Sorry Mrs. Fenton, but our patient right now is recuperating from his past ordeal. If he shows any more signs of recovery I will call you." So because of that Sam's identity was kept.

"Danny I like you…maybe it's because of your humor, or your lousy dress style," she laughed, "but I hope it's mutual." Throwing the covers off she checked herself in the mirror and saw black hair, raven like and stiff from a missed shower. She wore a black shirt that had some random patterns on it and her nails were black. She played with her hair and had her hand on her hip, but realized she was no Paullina. With that out of her system she climbed out the window to look for Danny.

Skulker was on his usual patrol along the sky of Amity Park when a green ecto blast hit his right jet. Turning around he saw to his disbelief the ghost child! But upon closer inspection he grinned realizing the whelp didn't even have enough strength to stay in a straight line. Holding up his wrist he let loose a hard punch to Danny's face and sent him spinning into a billboard. Smiling over his victory he flew up to his defeated foe when a radiating green blast hit him square in the chest taking him on a whirlwind path to the dark depths of the alley. All his systems were broken and a strange feeling was in him…was it shame_? No, I the great and powerful Skulker can not feel this…then again, he thought while his systems were turning off. _

"Skulker I have you defeated, but I have been known to be generous from time to time," he said with green eyes narrowed, "tell me where Plasmius is and you'll get the Fenton thermos, and if you defy me…I can take you out of your armor and dispose-."

"Alright whelp, if you must know Plasmius is at his mansion, and he is expecting you as well," Skulker said grinning. He saw the ghost kid smile and knew his fate would rest in that thermos until he was released in the ghost zone, but then again that would give him time to repair his hardware. "Danny Phantom you were lucky this time but-."

"Yeah I know, you'll beat me to the tinniest atom next time, now into the thermos you go Skulker the almighty!" Pulling off the cap of the Fenton thermos he held it with both hands and a bright white light enveloped him until at last the ghost hunter was no more. Taking a steady breath he took to the sky and flew to the mansion where at that moment Vlad Masters was pouring himself some tea.

"Ah Daniel, back from the hospital are we?" Vlad gave the teen a nod and he transformed into Danny Fenton. "I see you are still sporting that gold and silvery jewelry I gave you, but never fear there is a cure. You see, to counter the act the gold and silver you must obtain the red ring. Then and only then will you be totally-."

"Vlad you are a liar! Because of you I suffer day after day, because of you I go to sleep with sore muscles, and because of you I hunt for items that do the opposite of their real purpose. I say we settle this once and for all!" Vlad finished his tea and as he pushed away from the chair the ring of light surrounded his body giving him the body of his ghost self Plasmius. Danny did the same and began to fly around the room daring Plasmius to follow.

"Really Daniel must I kill you in my own home? To think of killing Maddie's only son, what a stab to the heart that would be…then again that would only leave Jack to face off. Ok Danny I accept your challenge!" Plasmius flew after Danny and shot off pink purple ecto blasts and Danny let them phase through while invisible. Plasmius took to the offensive and let Danny have a punch sending him into one of his paintings. "Be careful Daniel those aren't cheap like-."

"Hey lay off my family's economical situation, at least I have a loving family," he shot back. Danny recovered and vaulted from the wall and kicked Plasmius in the gut. Plasmius backed off and used his ecto shield to ward off hot attacks. "Hey you tired already?"

"Not the least bit young one, in fact I think I might as well cut off these kiddy routines. Skulker maybe in that blasted Fenton ghost portal, but I plan on residing here long past your ghost hunting days!" Plasmius formed a purple shield around him and with his arms stretched out began to widen the shields density. Danny took to the air and phased through the shield to enter a struggle between good and evil. Danny punched and kicked Plasmius and sent him bouncing off his ghost shield. Plasmius got Danny in a choke hold and smiled as Danny's legs kicked effortlessly for help. "Well Daniel, the fun ends here…shall I kill you quickly or very slowly?"

"Wrong again Plasmius," Danny said grabbing Plasmius's hands in his own. His hands began to glow a sickly green and it began to work its way over Plasmius. The shield was fluctuating and both combatants were now cringing from both their powers at their max. Danny couldn't hold it any longer; neither could Plasmius, so both phased out and went through the roof until they were in the night sky. When they released their grips both returned to their original form and fell to the ground. A boy nearby was riding his bicycle and saw the billionaire Vlad Masters and a boy lying in a smoking heap outside the mansion. He went and called 9-1-1 and soon Police sirens were heard in the distance. Danny got up and took off afraid of the accusations he'd get if the Police found him there. The sound of footsteps was behind him and as he made it to town he tried to go ghost…but it didn't work.

"Stay right there and don't move!" The Police Officer said as he walked forward. When the officer grabbed his wrist Danny fought it off but then was thrown down and felt the rough handcuffs over his bruised wrists. "Now get up and go to the car…nice and easy kid."

"Hey officer my parents are nearby, I saw the incident and was going to-." Danny was cut off and as he was pushed to the back of the Police vehicle. Then the partner of the officer opened the door and pushed him in. the leather was hot and his mouth was cut when he hit the floor, his clothes were burnt and his hair was all stuck up. Outside everyone thought he had hurt Vlad Masters, truth was he did, but if Vlad died he could face murder charges! _Jazz was always the perfect one; at least she has a future. I still have this gold and silver thing to worry about and if that's not worse I think I found out Sam likes me. But why do I feel like this is good…in fact why do I want to do it again?_


	4. Chapter 4 Worse then that

Phantom 4

**Authors Note: **Well I don't do many of these and might as well admit this at the beginning of the final chapter. After a long and tedious typing session I have got the chapter down, and am currently trying to finish other works of mine as well. Hope you enjoy this and if you want review; sorry for no author notes in the previous chapters.

**CH.4: Worse then that**

Sam Manson stood outside of Amity Park Police Station in her black shirt and lined skirt worried more then before. Danny was hauled in for questioning and as she looked over at Tucker's watch she found out that was 2 hours ago. Tucker and Valerie were comparing their PDA's and she felt left out. The only thing the 3 of them knew was that Vlad Masters and Danny were in a fire, but Sam had passed the mansion on the way over and there was no evidence of any recent fire. On the news it was Tucker who found out that Danny was suspected of injuring Vlad as he ran away from the cops. Sam couldn't help it as a tear fell onto her cheek; luckily both Valerie and Tucker were both absorbed in each other's technology. The door to the Police Station opened and Jazz was the first to come out. Then came a very disappointed Maddie and Jack Fenton. Danny came last, but he seemed changed…could this incident have scarred him that bad? "Hey Tucker, I noticed Danny's walking differently, you think he was injured?"

**"**I don't think so Sam, but now that you mention it he seems to have a straighter back. I know…maybe it's because he's learned his lesson and has sworn to uphold the law," Tucker said. The Fentons got in the car and before Danny got in he gave them a smile, it was then that they worried Danny was not ok. "Well…hopefully a goodnights sleep will help-."

"And if it doesn't, what then Tuck? Our best friend has just had a painful experience, how many people recover over one night sleep? Well I don't know about you…but I'm going to keep tabs on new Danny and see if I can prevent the unimaginable to occur." Tucker was about to follow but Valerie held him back. Tucker was about to protest but then Valerie tugged harder leading Tucker into Amity Park's park.

"Listen Tucker, now that we are going out there is something I need to tell you," she said, "you remember those times a female in pink riding a board in the air who hunted Danny Phantom…well that is me," she said with her eyes to the ground. Tucker sat on a nearby bench and felt like his PDA had smashed into a tree and shot out dieing protests. Danny was being hunted by Valerie, but the technology…how did she get it?

"Listen Val, we all have our hidden demons, yours is catching ghosts…or destroying them. Mines is playing my Xbox past bedtime, Sam is hiding a secret crush, and Danny…well Danny has a job that takes the ghost out of him. Now let's go catch up with Sam-."

"Take out ghost-wait a minute; is Danny Fenton the Danny Phantom?" Tucker fiddled with his PDA and his silence made her cheeks burn red. Her face darkened and her fists were threatening to any one around, including Tucker at the moment. "Ha…now I can crush him the-."

"Wait Valerie, you can't kill Danny, not now or never. Danny fights the ghosts, not fight alongside them, and besides he's my best bud. You know, I think if you settle your differences you can work side by side to take on these pesky ghosts that plaque our town. It couldn't hurt, considering the odds and all," Tucker said with a smirk. Valerie took a few breathers then kissed Tucker on the lips catching him off guard and sending the two onto the grass.

"Tucker you never told me you had a way with words," she said staring down at him. Tucker was speechless and for the first time he never noticed his PDA lying in the view of any person passing by at that moment. He wrapped his arms around her and she kissed him again enjoying the taste. She forgot about ever liking Danny Fenton…and her urge to eliminate Danny Phantom didn't die even as Tucker as her not to. But for now she forgot and lived in Tucker's kiss and the endless possibilities of tomorrow.

Danny Fenton never heard his father yell as loud as that night, nor seen Jazz's shame of him go redder. "How can you do such a crime Danny? To try and kill Vlad Masters, were you on drugs or something? Are you aligned with any ghosts…anytime, at all?" Danny grew tired of his father's voice, but the thought of his ghostly wail would seem too wasteful on his father. His posture was kicked back and he sat in the chair with the two front legs up and he rocked back and forth to cause his father further irritation. "Danny sit still!"

"Honey please control yourself," Maddie said rubbing her husband's shoulder cooling the anger down a bit. She started out with a calm approach, "now Danny we've all done things in our lives that is on the other side of the law, I for one have been there. Now tell me Danny what caused you to attack sweet Vlad Masters?"

"I didn't want to hurt him," Danny said feeling his pulse rise, "he was there and I found him that way. Sure maybe running away from the law was a bad idea, but maybe the law needs a case like mine to liven up their day!" Danny pushed his chair back and stormed into his room where the only company for him was boredom and silence. "My parents, always the interrogators, well I have had it with their overbearing shield of protection! Tonight Danny Phantom is gone…and in his place is the evil phantom who can do what ever he wants!" Danny was about to go ghost but the gold and silver crossed hitting Danny full on. He screamed in agonized pain and he went ghost, but instead of white hair he had red spiked hair and an outfit of black and red. His eyes were green still, but they were more defiant. He went down to the kitchen and found Jazz there. He decided to appear in front of her when he did he saw her anger.

"Danny, why did you do something so stupid? Do you want your reputation to go from normal to derange? And what's with this new outfit?" Danny couldn't control his next action and hit Jazz to the floor. Jazz touched her bleeding cheek and looked at the monstrosity that once was her brother with fear. Jack and Maddie came up from the stairs and were armed with the latest Fenton ghost hunting weapons. Maddie locked on him and fired, but the green shot only grazed his shoulder. Jack held a tiny weapon, but with the right aim it could tear a huge hole into any ghost. Danny floated to the side and watched with disinterest as the blast took out a wall.

"This is fun Fentons, but my fun is just getting started!" He raised up his hand and his palm began to glow a dark gold and as it shout out it took out the Fenton weapons sending Jack and Maddie next to Jazz. Danny let out a maniacal laugh and phased through the door to the streets. Going to the gym he found Dash and his goons, _time to start training, he thought with a grin._ Flying over he picked up Dash and began to us him as a weight, then when he was done he threw him out the window. His goal was completed, now as he lifted more weights he realized his image had to be maintained and Amity Park would never know what hit them…

Vlad Masters never felt the stretcher, nor the blaring sound of the ambulance, all he felt was burning humiliation from the loss against Danny. _The kid had guts to face him, even when he was more powerful then him. That shield…it wasn't supposed to be penetrable, he thought, but Daniel did and he managed to send me from ghost form too. The poor boy is losing all control, if the pressure has got to him then I maybe too late._ "Have they caught Danny Fenton already boss?"

"Yeah, but they only gave him a warning, now stop talking and help me get the stretcher to the emergency room-stat!" The nervous man obeyed and pushed the billionaire through confusing hallways of grey until he at last found the emergency room. He handed him off and it was then that Vlad Masters was taken care of. The doctors found only a few burns and broken bones, so they did their work until 4:00 p.m. and when done Vlad was in the white painted room. His eyes flickered open and he saw the nurse tidying up the room. He tried to get up but his body seemed to ache too much.

"Ah Mr. Masters how are we feeling today?" The doctor checked his pulse and nodded his head with a smile. "Your pulse is good, and like our previous patient, your attacker Mr. Fenton, you have no serious injury. By now the way your feeling is normal after surgery, so feel like a stroll?" Vlad shrugged his shoulders and after a struggle followed the doctor out to the garden. Vlad felt at ease here, but his growing concern for the young boy grew. However, his peace was disturbed as two police officers rushed by. "What is it-?"

"There's been a disturbance at the Fenton house, something about the son going hostile," the officer said as he reached for his holster. Vlad used this situation to slip away and transform into Plasmius. The officer noticed something wrong and when the doctor turned noticed his patient was gone. "Okay, so we have a disturbed kid to find and a billionaire."

"You know…that Fenton kid gave me the similar slip, you think there are ghosts at work?" The officer tilted his head to the side but shook away the notion of such things as ghosts. Vlad (now Plasmius) flew over Amity Park in search of the young Fenton boy, before the Police had their way with him with their bullets. After searching forever he was about to give up…but then he saw a ghost pop into thin air with wild red hair and a body much more muscular then normal.

"Vlad…have you finally woken from your fake slumber?" His voice had deepened and his arms were like iron. Vlad prepared for the onslaught of ecto blasts, but was caught off guard when Danny hit his jaw with an uppercut. Danny cracked his knuckles then raced forward and spin kicked the recovering Plasmius onto a rooftop. Plasmius raised an ecto shield just in time, because if he hadn't he'd be toast from Danny's ecto blast. "What is a matter, too old to strike a kid?"

"Daniel…you are no ordinary kid," Plasmius said rubbing his sore jaw, "you are at an extremely dangerous level where your emotions will lead to your down fall. I heard what you did to your family, just give up and save yourself the suffering…because from here on there is no joy. You are putting your education in jeopardy, your family's life in jeopardy, and your light of your life Sam-."

"Plasmius I didn't care a lot about my parents lecturing me, what makes you think I'll stand here listening to you!" Danny held up both his palms and the golden light, became a focused beam and as he shot it at Plasmius it broke his shield and sent him rolling along the rooftop. Danny landed in a crouch and as he walked towards Plasmius he got a kick to the gut and he was stunned momentarily. Plasmius got up and with both his fists glowing pink he punched away at Danny's stomach until the young Fenton was glowering at Plasmius from the ground.

"Daniel Fenton, there will always be people lecturing in your life, whether it is Mr. Lancer who came to visit you at the hospital, or your father about teen love. I am jealous of Jack Fenton, he took the love of my life…and the life I will never have. You too will suffer that fate if you given in to your emotions." Plasmius readied himself for the next blow, what he got was an ecto blast, one very weak, that threw him into the rail and sent him back to Vlad Masters. "Why didn't you kill me?"

"There aren't many foes worthy as you, don't worry though we will meet again." Danny flew off the rooftop and began to shoot at random buildings and spooked anyone who he found irritating in his past. Danny was furious at the world and his body was glowing brightly from the gold and silver. Widows exploded in glass shards and screams filled Amity Park. Following Danny was a girl in pink riding a board with high powered jets. "Well…I guess I'm getting pretty popular now huh?"

"Don't waste your breath ghost boy, I came here to stop you," she said holding her big blaster canon tightly. Danny faced his stalker and when she fired a bright pink blast he side stepped it with ease. When did Danny find time for a makeover? Valerie readjusted her aim and when she flew towards Danny he took to the air. Valerie followed hot on his heels and jumped up when an ecto blast was fired. "Listen ghost boy, you are destroying my town! So either you leave peacefully, or you'll face my wrath…Danny Fenton!" Danny turned abruptly to the person who he now recognized as Valerie.

"So Valerie, we know each other's identities at last, but it's too late for us." Danny raced towards Valerie and kicked her board from below scoring a hit. Valerie kneeled down and through her visor she glared at the ghost who had once again defeated her. Tucker was below and caught Valerie as she dove off her exploding board.

"If Danny continues this rampage Amity Park will be in flames before tomorrow," Tucker said with worry. Danny was heading to Town Hall and Tucker was in a state of fear. No one was going to stop him and if the Mayor was there…then there'd be total chaos. "Valerie how are we going to-?"

"Tucker…I like you, so I'll tell you the truth, if a ghost can't stop Danny, what other force can?" Tucker lowered Valerie to her feet and as their heads turned to Town Hall they feared for the people…and for the friend who was on a quest to destroy Town Hall.

"This is it…once Town Hall falls there will be a new leader in Amity Park…and that is Danny Phantom!" Danny walked forward with a purpose but a black haired Goth blocked his way. Danny was momentarily stunned and in the back of his head he felt recognition, but the color of gold and silver formed a wall around it. Danny confronted her and was ready to blow her away without hesitation, but it seemed fitting to say farewell to her…after all she seemed too pretty to kill fast. "Samantha Manson, for the longest time I had a crush on you, but like all best friends I suppressed that feeling. Too bad I won't get to tell you I like you Sam-."

"Danny you are not yourself, you are in danger…and if this is the way to stop you…then I like you too!" Danny ran forward and as he was about to ram into her she threw a red ring at him. The fiery ring hit his head and his eyes shut tight. The fiery ring shot out a beam that looped itself through his brain waves and to the gold and silver wall. "Danny fight the wall…become athletic for once!"

"Sam is that you?" Danny looked at his costume and saw the sticker Sam gave him. He wore black and white and his hair was now the original white. A silver rope was lowered down for him and with a firm grip he started his way up. His hands were burning and his green eyes were half open, but for some reason he knew he had to do this. After working with his fitness buddy Dash he knew that even as a superhero there came times when fitness came in order. His powers were taken away when he was minimized, but after he and Dash beat the odds he realized he was fit all along. _I don't need muscles…what was I thinking, he thought slapping himself mentally. _He made it to the top but standing there waiting was the evil phantom. "Oh this is great."

"So, after hating being lectured by your parents, of being pushed around by the same bully year after year, of being taunted constantly by your most powerful enemies; you'd rather live the life of Danny Phantom?" Danny had to admit it was tempting to live a life on the other side of the law, but then he wouldn't have Tucker…and Sam. He had beaten up his family, almost killed his only challenging foe, and put his friends in danger. Being on the wrong side of the law had its downside; he didn't have Sam in his life.

"Sure, being Danny Phantom may be not a walk in the park, but at least I know right from wrong. My friends…and town are my life long….well duty to protect, and when evil shows its face here…well I have a thermos and a punch ready. So what if you have muscles, it doesn't mean squat when Danny Phantom comes!" Danny shot out a fast ecto blast and watched as his evil phantom self hand sprang over it. Danny raced forward and as he was about to uppercut him he was grabbed by the evil phantom's hand with a grin threw him into the wall. "Ok…evil me…try and throw me again!"

"You are pathetic Danny Phantom, so I'll teach you a lesson, one in which if you live is highly doubtful. The lesson is…never cross the path of your stronger self, you'll only face the pain of defeat." The evil phantom walked over to Danny and with his foot under Danny's stomach kicked up the wall and with a glowing fist shot out a golden death beam. Danny twisted his body in the air and let the beam graze his back, then with a glowing green fist he hit the evil phantom's face with enough force to break his nose.

"I have faced many ghosts in my time, and defeat as well, so if you threaten me with defeat…back it up!" Danny ducked under evil phantom's punch and jabbed him in the gut. The evil phantom growled and shot out an ecto beam to which Danny phased through. The evil phantom was steamed and as Danny kicked him in the butt he spun around in a fast fashion and shot an ecto beam point blank. Danny cried out in pain and landed on his back with a smoking hole in his chest. He lifted his head and lifted his arm but it fell limply to his side. As his head leaned to the right he noticed a red ring…the same one Sam had thrown at his head when he was the evil phantom. Reaching out he grabbed the ring and with much effort slipped it on. His green eyes blazed with intensity and he noticed emblazoned on the ring was the name…Sam! This was the ring he gave her when he was into Valerie…_that was incredible, he thought, and to think she never knew that it was her name on it._

"Amity Park is just another town; once I'm done with you…all who defied me will face my wrath; even the officers who ruined my life!" The evil phantom began to glow a horrid color of gold and all around him the wall began to break off and cling to him. Danny got up in a crouch then using his hands he jumped high into the air and while up there he had to phase through gold and silver plating. "No where to run now phan-."

"You're wrong golden jerk, when I'm down I have home to run to, while you have your muscles…not is that lonely or what?" The evil phantom was ready to blow up Danny's brain…but Danny raced forward and with a blazing punch cracked his armor. The evil phantom clutched his heart and in an explosion was sent everywhere. Danny yelled again and when he woke up he was staring into the caring eyes of Sam Manson.

"Welcome back Danny Fenton," she said with a grin. She helped up her friend and smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. As he sat up he noticed a few buildings were on fire and Amity Park Fire Department was busy. "Don't worry the worst is over, though you may not want to go to school for a while," when Danny gave her a questioning look she gave in, "Dash was hurt and is taking it out on anyone who even looks at them."

"Well Sam…I had a taste of being on the wrong side of the law, and believe me it won't happen again. Besides that red isn't a good color on me, don't you think?" Sam laughed and Danny joined her, even during a time of chaos the two found something to laugh about. Danny got serious then and slipped the ring off his finger. "Sam…you brought me back when I lost myself in muscles and hate…and at the time you may have not noticed it but the words I spoke came from my heart. To prove I like you…maybe even love you someday…I have this to return to you." Danny gave her a ring to which she accepted and suddenly her eyes became misty.

"I didn't understand it when you first gave it to me, but then when I was bored I was cleaning my room and found your ring. Then I recognized 'Sam' on it on it, so I kinda knew you liked me already. When you turned evil I knew I had to stop you, so why not with a ring?" Danny pulled Sam on top of him and the two locked lips with hunger. He held her close to him and felt her tongue push roughly into his mouth. After a minute the two pushed away and sat in the street.

"You kept my secret, you faced perils to help me, and now you were willing to die to knock sense into me...though I do admit that ring is going to leave a mark in the morning," he laughed. Sam pulled him up and she led him home where he saw the damage he did. Jazz and his parents were in the living room and when they saw Danny they hugged him. Jazz held back and Danny could still feel guilt on the back of his neck. "Sorry Jazz…for everything."

"Danny…I guess I accept…you weren't yourself, though at times I wonder if that is true." Danny rubbed the back of his head nervously and Sam smiled still remembering the kiss. Tucker and Valerie were at the movies and Sam told the Fentons about it. Danny whispered in her ear he'd meet her there and outside went ghost. Danny flew to the rooftop where he fought Plasmius and found him there rubbing his head.

"Hey that's my trade mark!" Plasmius was about to fire an ecto blast but lowered his hand seeing Danny in his traditional white and black. "Look Plasmius, I have to admit my faults, preferably the ones where I turned on my friends and nearly killed you. And if it's any consolation I fought the urge to kill you on the spot…so I guess I-."

"Daniel I must say you have matured more then I would've ever expected, you fought the odds and managed to get the girl in the end, you are indeed an honorable foe. Take care Daniel, and before I go let me tell you…I told you so." Plasmius left the rooftop and Danny felt like giving him another beating, but resisted and found Sam in the alleyway.

"You do pick the weirdest places for a date Danny," she said as she was the flash of white behind the trash can. Danny came out with his white shirt and faded blue jeans. He put his arm around her waist and loved how their hips were together and after a quiet walk they met Tucker and Valerie at the movie. Danny apologized and with much hesitation Valerie did as well. The movie began and they hushed as the previews came on. And into the night no ghost came to bug them.

Complete


End file.
